


The dreamers and Neverland

by intheblueskyyy



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheblueskyyy/pseuds/intheblueskyyy
Summary: he，Noel视角，一个关于兄弟俩早年间的爱情故事。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 13





	The dreamers and Neverland

事先声明我并不会说什么煽情的话，我所要讲述的都是真真切切刻在我脑海里的回忆。随着年岁的增长人们总是习惯淡忘过去，但我从来没有片刻放下过那些——无论是好的、坏的，值得留恋的、遗憾终生的。我并不是那种整天沉湎于过去的人，我写这个，纯粹只是为了纪念我的兄弟，故事中的另一个主角——Liam Gallagher，我一生的挚爱。

我想，人们究其一生都无法战胜的对手自始至终都只有一个：时间。时间真的是一个好奇怪的东西，过去那些纷飞如雪的记忆散漫又不着边际，等白头了偏偏又恍惚着如昨日般记忆犹新。Liam刚出生时还是那么小小的、带着奶香味的柔柔软软的一团，那时我五岁，要踮起脚来趴在床边才能看到乖巧地躺在里面的他。后来他渐渐长大，对整个世界充满了好奇，不厌其烦地跟在我和Paul身后，像块牛皮糖一样怎么甩都甩不开，即便我们不理睬他他也能够自娱自乐，像是追着蝴蝶跑啦、在草丛里打滚啦、弄得满身是泥啦，数不胜数。

我和Paul总是不得不迫于妈的指令带上这小拖油瓶一块儿玩。Liam是个很臭屁的小家伙，很爱引起别人的注意。我喜欢把大部分事情都藏在心里，不管是高兴的还是难过的都一样。Liam呢总是直来直往，他的脾气特别火爆，咱妈把他给宠坏了，所以他从小就是一个无法无天的混世魔王啊，热衷于出风头和打架。他挥拳的时候总是气势汹汹，但又诡异地怕虫子，让人感到一些反差的可爱。撇开这些他还十分我行我素，并且对自己的漂亮脸蛋沾沾自喜。

Liam很调皮很活泼好动，也特别擅长惹我生气；每每这时我就会皱眉瞪他、给他脸色看，然后他就怂怂地滚开，不过也仅限于他小的时候。等他再大些我作为兄长的威严也就不管用了。Liam小的时候有那么几次我会帮妈替他洗头、吹头，通常是他捧着个橡皮鸭子坐在浴缸里念念有词，我呢在手心挤些洗发露然后往他头上招呼，等他头顶全是白色泡泡了再用花洒替他冲干净，然后把他（像湿淋淋的小狗一样）从水里捞起来，先用毛巾认认真真地把他擦干，再仔仔细细地用吹风机烘干他那头漂亮的褐色头发，这有时让我觉得我无意中担任起了父亲的角色。事实上Paul也觉得我比起他来更像是成熟的兄长，许是个性迥异所致，也拜那个不称职的父亲所赐，我从来不会和别人谈论起困扰我的事，时常会闷闷不乐、喜怒无常。我习惯了操控大局，也习惯了万事周全，而Liam则习惯随心所欲和无拘无束，这或许也为日后所发生的事埋下了一个导火索吧。

我记得有一次Liam睡觉前缠着我非要我讲故事给他听，那时候他5、6岁左右吧，已经是个小麻烦精了。我没办法，只好给他讲了彼得潘的故事。故事讲完后他小小声地问我：Noel，你觉得彼得潘真的存在吗？

我为了哄他睡觉就点点头说：肯定的。

他眼睛转了一圈，又问：那你觉得……我们能飞去永无岛吗？

当然能啊，为什么不能，我说，然后随口问道：你为什么想去永无岛呢？

Liam犹豫了一会儿，还是老老实实地道：这样的话，我们就不用见到爸爸了，Noel也不用挨打了……我们就能快快乐乐地在一起生活啦。

我突然感觉鼻子酸酸的。Liam就是这样，他对我毫不设防地剖露心迹，也总能轻易触动我心里最柔软的那根弦。我说，好吧，我要熄灯了。他用那双湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛紧紧地盯住我问：你怎么不跟咱妈一样给我一个晚安吻？

我失笑：因为我是你哥，不是咱妈。不过最后我还是妥协式的轻轻地吻了吻他的额头，像是蜻蜓点水，那片刻涌上来的柔情几乎有些不真实。Liam愣了一会儿，然后飞快地把脸埋进了被子里（他大概是害羞了），半晌后声音闷闷地问道：Noel，你以后最想去哪里旅行呢？我想了想说，月亮吧。去月亮的话，我就能丢下这一切，从这操蛋的永无止境的现实中逃离了。Liam小心翼翼地看看我的脸色：很痛吧，Noel……他把爪子从被窝里伸出来拉着我的手信誓旦旦地道：你放心，等我以后赚大钱了我们就一起逃去月亮哦！我揉揉他的脑袋说，好啦，快点睡觉吧，晚安。他说，晚安，然后心满意足地闭上眼睛，睫毛微微颤动，像是枝头扑簇簇落下的第一捧新雪。

那时候的Liam乖巧又懂事，谁能料到他后来变得越来越混球呢？不过可以肯定的是，这么多年来我始终为他骄傲。妈带着我们兄弟三个搬离原来的家之后过的第一个圣诞节我送给Liam的礼物是一个水晶球，轻轻摇晃的话里面会荡漾起小亮片来，还有一座精致的微缩岛屿，依稀可以看到岛上的冬天：树木光秃秃的样子，还有成排的红色尖顶房子。他很喜欢，并且坚称那就是他心目中的‘Neverland’，也许他以后会像哥伦布那样做个发现新大陆的航海家。

后来他又长大一点，开始缠着我教他吉他（大概是因为想融入我和Paul？）。但他的耐心实在有限，就和他学小提琴一样，三分热度来得快去得也快。我倒是很用心地面对面教他，他呢，心思全不在这上面，不是盯着窗外发呆就是又想着野到外面去，我不得不咳嗽几声才能拉回他的注意。我手把手地教他和弦，几乎拿出了我所有的耐心；但他总是记不住，我不由得叹气。最后他破罐子破摔般耍赖说：反正Noel你会弹就行了嘛！我又好气又好笑，拿他一点儿都没辙，干脆丢下他自己练琴去。过一会儿他又死皮赖脸凑到我旁边来托着腮帮子看着我弹，时不时偷偷瞟一眼我脸上表情。我一停下他就咿呜咿呜地扯着我袖子说，Noel别生气啦，我错了我错了。我说我才没有那么小气，他就皱起眉头来怀疑地打量我：真的吗真的吗？得了，对着这小孩我真是一点儿脾气都没有。见我不想理他，他就很快跳过这个话题，亲亲热热地搂着我肩膀说：我就知道哥你最好啦！哎，这家伙思维跳跃实在太快。

Liam以前出手特别大方，搞得好像是有钱人家的阔少；但他实际上并不是。他他x的只是曼城街头的一个小混混啊，能有什么钱呢？更何况妈一个人含辛茹苦地把我们三给拉扯大，家里生活本就拮据，我辍学后就去打工来补贴家用，想给咱妈减轻些负担。Liam呢，这个小兔崽子只会坑咱妈。他可爱出风头了，总是要这要那的，但他毕竟是家里最小的孩子，所以理所当然能得到最多的宠爱，就那把小提琴也是妈借款给他买的。他时常会来坑Paul和我，每次让他跑一趟买点东西他都会趁机狠狠敲榨，所以通常我都选择亲力亲为。

后来有一次Liam在朋友的怂恿下卷了笔巨款（相对当时家里情况而言）就出去花天酒地了，我实在忍不住，就坐在房间里等他疯完回来，一直到很晚他才开开心心地哼着小调进屋，看到我突然就不敢吱声了。我尽量不动声色地问他：玩得开心吗？他有点怯地点了点头。我问：钱呢？他支支吾吾着不肯回答。我敲敲他的脑袋义正言辞地数落道：你是不是傻？他们才不是真心要和你做朋友，他们只是想占你便宜。天知道这家伙为什么花钱这么大手大脚，舍得给他那一帮子狐朋狗友们买这买那，对我和Paul倒是吝啬得要死。

他捂着脑袋狡辩说：可是他们肯陪我玩啊，你和Paul太忙啦，而且你们都不愿意跟我一起玩。我凶巴巴地瞪着他：还不是为了给咱妈减轻负担我才去打工的，你这只知道享乐的小混蛋。Liam哼哼唧唧：嘁，我又不知道怎么分辨哪些人是真心的哪些是假意的……我对他无奈又没好气：很简单啊，无条件对你好的就是真心，就像咱妈，从不要求你这个逼回报点什么，她只会无限地宠你给你零花钱。而你那些厚脸皮的朋友呢，蹭吃蹭喝极尽下限，对你一味索取，也只有你这样的笨蛋才会对此毫无意见。他听了我的话默默地低下头去不说话了，我用余光瞄他，心里盘算着是不是把话说得太重，要不要讲点什么补救下，没成想下一秒这小孩就扑过来笑嘻嘻地说：知道啦，哥你对我就是真心的，对不对？这油嘴滑舌的小混蛋，这是知道我拿他没办法呢。

毫不夸张地说，Liam小时候兼具了天使和恶魔的双重性格。有时候你恨不得把他丢出十米远，有时候又觉得他搞得你心软得一塌糊涂。他很喜欢把他毛茸茸的小脑袋埋在我胸口贴着我睡，也许是因为他在我们父亲暴力阴影下成长起来的不安感作祟。我半夜觉得胸口闷得喘不过气来，一度以为自己患了绝症，醒来才发现是Liam这家伙在搞鬼，不知道他什么时候又钻到我的被子里来了。

我和Liam之间的关系始终处于一种微妙的平衡里，这既不像我和Paul之间的关系或是他和Paul之间的关系，也不像这世界上其他几千几万个兄弟之间的关系。人们说我充当着亦父亦兄的角色，或许可以这么认为吧，我甚至代表过咱妈去参加Liam的家长会（天知道为什么是我而不是Paul），但并不完全准确。Liam从来不会好好地去思考这段关系，他放任其野蛮生长，最终才会一败涂地；而我天性更胆小谨慎、深思熟虑，活在现实、着眼当下，所以看得更为清楚，也能更够更狠心、更决绝地从中脱身。直到很多年后我才明白，或许这段感情从一开始就注定了输的人是我，而不是他。

后来我从学校退学，经爸介绍去了一个工地帮忙。但是因为没什么力气的缘故，很快就被迫跳槽成另一份更加轻松的工作，这也给了我更多的时间来弹吉他。我没日没夜地拨弄着那些琴弦，不知道该何去何从，也对未来一片茫然，发工资了我就从中抽出一部分交给咱妈，然后用剩下的钱去买碟或者泡吧。我开始尝试着自己写歌，虽然那些调子或多或少都有着浓浓的即视感，但起码它们是完整地连在一块儿的，而不只是些支离破碎的音符。Liam呢，他摇身一变成为了臭名昭著的校霸，整天和人拉帮结伙寻滋挑事，不过为了不让咱妈担心还是安安分分地从学校毕了业，当然这是后话了。

青春期的Liam变得很不安分，他更加好斗，有时不知该说是他无畏还是无知，当时的他就是个易燃易爆的人形炸弹。虽然我们还是一块儿挤在那个狭小的房间里，但他明显有了变化，或许可以归因于青春期的敏感（我或多或少感觉到了他对我有着某些越界的感情）。他依然和从前一样不愿消停，在某些地方又似乎过度紧张而显得神经兮兮。他对我的态度阴晴不定，时而热切、时而冷淡，不过我弹吉他时他总会停下手头忙活的事来安安静静地做个听众。他似乎成熟了很多，有时却又喋喋不休。其实他还是和以前一样幼稚，就像童话故事里的彼得潘那样，想要引起别人注意罢了。

Liam享受成为中心的感觉，也喜欢沉浸在别人聚焦的目光中的感觉。在粉丝和媒体眼里，他是那个不可一世的摇滚明星；其实卸下伪装后，你看到的就只是一个男孩，一个不安、无措、瞳孔中满是茫然的男孩。很多时候他看上去就像个没心没肺的家伙，不是搞乐队、唱唱歌就是喝酒泡吧找姑娘；实际上他远比人们想象中的更为敏感。他也是人，也会在某些夜深人静的时刻悄悄露出些隐秘的脆弱，一如此时此刻侃侃而谈的我。

或许的确是某个混混的那一榔头把Liam体内的音乐细胞给敲醒了，他开始聚精会神地研究我的那些谱子，包括我随手乱涂乱改的歌词。有次他在我、Paul和另外几个朋友的面前唱歌，还是用非常随心所欲的方式，像是直接从嗓子里吼出来似的，而真正令人惊讶的是他那动人的嗓音——那好像夜莺歌唱，能让冰河解冻、万物复苏般的嗓音。当时的我还没有意识到他的嗓音有多么关键，会成为一支前所未有地辉煌的乐队的标志，也没有意识到他的歌声所向披靡，会替我开拓前方荆棘丛生的道路，最终贯穿我的全部生命，而余音从未平息。

我那时候看上了Liam认识的一个有着异域风情的、头发烫成大波浪卷的姑娘，就托他帮我介绍，结果这家伙不知道又抽什么风了，死活不肯答应。隔了几天后他鬼鬼祟祟地塞给我一封信说，喏，她给你的。我挺惊喜地拆开信来，发现里面洋洋洒洒写了老大一大张纸，无非是些酸不拉几的老掉牙的诗啊歌啊，以及一些仓促的自我介绍。信上说她叫Sally，经常听Liam提到我，说我是个很有音乐才华的人。我不禁失笑，因为这听上去一点儿都不符合Liam的作风（我猜这家伙私底下没少说我的坏话），不过我也没有十分在意，至少有姑娘觉得我不错，这是件值得让人高兴的事儿。

我是按部就班的很传统的那种男人，很早就让咱妈帮着给一个姑娘买订婚戒指，虽然最后这段恋情还是无疾而终，但我心里依然渴望着拥有一段真挚的爱情。是的，我承认这很俗气，听上去一点儿也不像个玩摇滚的，但我的的确确是个十足的浪漫主义者。Sally说她也很喜欢石玫瑰，认为会弹吉他的人对她有着致命的吸引力。她从不露面，只靠书信和我往来联系，古板、传统而又神秘，也许她就是这样一个未知的、古灵精怪的谜题，让我着迷。Liam自愿担任了丘比特的角色，替我俩互相传递信件。

我不止一次地在信里问Sally为什么不愿亲自来见我，疑心她是否只是单纯捉弄我的感情，而她总推脱说还没有到时候。我实在忍不住去问Liam，他就会搪塞说她害羞。最后我有点火了，我说，去他x的，我要去找她当面问个清楚。够了，她别想再吊着我，Liam才含糊不清地说，好吧好吧，那我帮你去约她，这次肯定让她出来见你。

约会的地点定在了公园，我提早到了那里，然后很不巧地，在我等待Sally的时候头顶那些密密麻麻的乌云聚集在了一起，然后——然后就下雨了，猝不及防的盛夏暴雨，伴随着隐隐约约的雷声轰鸣、狂风裹挟着的草叶和泥土的清香，结结实实地把我从头到脚淋了个正着。我整个人都浸泡在了雨里，衣服像海绵般将雨水的重量尽数吸收，然后湿漉漉地贴在温热的肌肤上，冰冷彻骨，我不禁打了个寒颤。我就这么傻傻地在电闪雷鸣、狂风骤雨的闷热的盛夏午后，在空无一人的公园里等着自己一厢情愿的那个女孩。等呆若木鸡地足足站了一个多钟头后，我才意识到，Sally不会出现了。

好吧，去他x的Sally，滚吧，永远滚出我的脑海，从那一刻起她的名字彻底被我打入了黑名单。但我心里还是抱着那么一点儿希冀，期盼她会出现，哪怕是来向我为了迟到而道歉，我都会立刻原谅她并表示不计前嫌，不过显然她并没有。而且不知道为什么，那天下午我最终等到的不是Sally，而是我如假包换的亲兄弟，Liam。

Liam撑着一把伞突兀地出现在一丛掩映着的苍翠欲滴的灌木类植物后面，把我最后零星半点儿的期望也给浇没了。他看上去有点焦虑，又像是漫无目的地闯了进来，冒冒失失地左顾右盼，张望好半天后终于发现了我，于是急急忙忙地向我跑了过来。虽然他撑了把伞，但他跑起来的时候根本顾不上那把摇摇欲坠的伞，结果等他跑到我面前停下站住时左右两边的袖子都被雨给淋湿了。他把手中的伞撑到我头顶上替我挡雨，然后气喘吁吁地说，Noel，别等了，Sally说她有事，来不了啦。

操，我忍不住骂了一句，心想还好没把我的宝贝吉他带出来装x，否则现在那木头就该被水给浸透了，我肠子都得悔青。Liam忍不住笑了出来，我气冲冲地骂他：你tm还笑？他像是被人摁了开关一样乐得不行，两只眼睛弯得好像天上的月亮。他说：哥，女人真麻烦，对不？我说我真他x的郁闷，现在正憋了一肚子火没处发泄呢，你别来惹我。我问他还有没有多余的伞，他耸耸肩膀说急着出来找我，忘记带了。我说好吧，我要回家了，他忙不迭说别呀，都出来了，要不一起去逛会吧？我忍不住皱眉道：我现在跟刚从水里捞起来似的，难受，下次吧。Liam就把他另一只手拎着的大牛皮纸袋塞到我怀里笑嘻嘻说，我早就料到你会这么说了。

我问他：这里面是什么？他努努嘴说：打开看看。我打开来，发现里面是一套干净崭新的衣服，细致到连内裤都准备好了。我有点疑惑地看向他，他得意洋洋地道：这是我路上买给你的嗷，这下你就不用回家了吧？我无言以对，感觉他鼻子都要翘到天上去了。这家伙，有空买衣服却没空多拿把伞么，真是一看就摆明了心思的幼稚鬼。

Liam把我拖出公园进了一家快餐店，然后狼吞虎咽地敲诈了我一个汉堡，理由是午饭没吃饱就跑出来找我了（他的胃像是无底洞，要么就是爱丽丝漫游仙境里的兔子洞），还振振有词地表示了他作为一个弟弟对兄长无微不至的关心。我在那儿的卫生间里换好了衣服，其实就是普普通通的白衬衫和牛仔裤而已。他看到我出来时眼睛亮了一下，问我衣服怎么样，合适不合适。我说，挺合适的，他像是松了一口气般说，那就好啦。之后他拉着我走走停停，逛了很多有着稀奇古怪小玩意儿的店，路过唱片店时他问我：要进去看看么？我说好，反正也无所事事，就和他一起走进去，等逛完一圈再两手空空地出来。

这个月的工资还没发啊，没办法买新唱片，我叹道。Liam眨眨眼睛说，没关系啊，回去坑Paul嘛。他接着又大摇大摆地拉我进了一家乐器行，老板看他走起路来拽得不行的那副样子还以为他多么有钱，忙不迭上来热情介绍。Liam很假地和他攀谈起来，我则被墙上挂着的几排吉他给吸引住了，我一直都希望能换把更好的吉他。

Liam问老板：你们这儿最好的吉他是哪一把？老板指了指挂在最上面那把吉他说，喏，这个，用上好的木头做的。Liam继续问：价格呢？那老板报出一个天方夜谭般的数字，有些讨好地看着他，他装模作样地点点头说，嗯，看上去是很不错，但是我家里的吉他已经多到放不下了，让我再考虑考虑吧。

他说这话倒是脸一点儿也不红，那些乐器贴着的标签上的价格对我们来说简直是天文数字。从乐器行里出来后Liam凑过来贴着我咬耳朵说，Noel，等我以后有钱了，我就把世界上最好的吉他买下来给你。

我笑了，说：好啊，却并不当真。Liam有点严肃又有点较真地强调说，真的，等我有钱了，只要能买到，我什么都买给你，你要星星月亮我都买下来给你。

好，那我等着，我笑说。他还在滔滔不绝地做着白日梦：我还要给咱妈买一幢超级大的房子，再也不让她受苦。我呢和你在旁边做邻居，三更半夜去敲你家的门骚扰你……

天放晴了，我把雨伞收起来，Liam嚷嚷着说要吃冰淇淋。我问他：要什么味道？他撑着脸说，随便吧，你快点买回来。我说好，过一会儿举着两个冰淇淋颤颤巍巍地向他走去，险些把一个冰淇淋球摔在地上。我把其中一个递给他，他看到我手里的冰淇淋问：咦，你不买薄荷巧克力么？

我问他：你怎么知道我喜欢这个口味？

他有点得意地说我就是知道呀，语调上扬很是骄傲，十足的孩子气。我忍不住笑了，伸手过去揉了把他的脑袋。

我和Liam独处的时候他总会无聊地朝我做鬼脸、吐舌头、丢纸团，想方设法地引起我的注意或者惹我生气。我报复般地去挠他的胳肢窝或者是腰，他就咯咯咯地笑成一团倒在床上，笑得抖落了一地的星星。他像是一只有些神经质的狗，如果没有人的陪伴可能会寂寞到发疯，而我的性格显然更偏向于猫科动物。猫科和犬科理应互不对付，我却并不讨厌Liam这样，这不单单因为我们是兄弟，归根结底还是我俩本质上有着太多的相似之处。我和他都是梦想家，疯子，实打实的浪漫主义者，也是地道的曼彻斯特流氓，是兄弟，是粗鲁自大的摇滚明星。那个时候我想，我会爱这个家伙一辈子的，没料一语成谶，此后我同他纠缠一生，终究未能释然；但也正因如此，才成就了Oasis。这么说来似乎很残忍，这段关系曾激励过我们前进，却也束缚了我们的发展，所以Oasis最终解散也是无法避免的命运。

那天回家之后我就撕碎了所有Sally的信件并把它们丢进了垃圾桶里。Liam盯着我手上的动作看了好一会儿，却并没有说什么，但我抬头看他时他却很快地把视线挪开，让人觉得有些奇怪。我问他：怎么了？他说，没什么，显得底气不足的样子，好像有什么事瞒着我，甚至不敢对上我的眼睛。后来机缘巧合之下我在便利店里碰到了Sally，我有些恼怒地质问她当时为什么没有出现，她却显得十分诧异，用打量神经病般的眼光上下扫视着我说，你认错人了吧，我不叫Sally，而且我也不认识你。那一刻我忽然意识到了什么，我问她：那Liam呢？

她皱起眉来，道：我和他已经有段时间没有见面了。你认识他？

……

我急匆匆地结束了这段荒唐的对话，从便利店里退出去，横冲直撞地找到了在酒吧里鬼混的Liam，然后迎面给他来了一拳，这一幕把在场所有人都给吓傻了。他吃痛地捂着脸倒在地上，我居高临下地看着他，我说，操你的，Liam Gallagher，或者说，Sally。他听了我的话，低低地笑了起来，抬起头，坦坦荡荡地正面与我目光相撞。我想从他脸上变幻莫测的表情里捕捉到点什么，但那些都逃得太快，如流星般转瞬即逝，最后剩下的只有他嘴角的笑容和他亮而狡黠的眼神。猩红色的液体从他鼻子里流出来，一滴滴触目惊心地掉落在地，然后他突地开口道：你不是很开心吗，Noel，或者说……你早就知道了吧？

我把他从地上拉起来，和他到酒吧后面阴暗的小巷里久违地酣畅淋漓地干了一架。我和他都像是拼了命一样，拳头如雨点般猛烈地砸在对方身上。我因为意识清醒明显占了上风，酒精麻痹了他的力气，导致他闪躲时摇晃得像是要摔倒了一样。最后我揪住他的领子把他抵在墙上看着他的眼睛问他：你为什么要这么做？

因为我想这么做。他有点迷糊地晃晃脑袋，试图让自己清醒。水一样的月光倾泻下来，将我和Liam笼罩在其中，而他的头发则像啤酒杯中的泡沫般轻轻颤动。他呼吸出来的热气一阵阵地扑在我的脸上，我听到我的呼吸声和他的纠葛在了一起。他的眸中依旧澄澈地倒映着我的身影，可那瞳仁却仿佛是深不见底的海，压抑着某种晦涩而沉重的情绪，又隐秘地流露出淡淡的哀伤。那双眼睛那么清澈、那么明亮，美丽得连蓝宝石也会熄灭火焰；宝石闪烁竟然比不上他流转眼波。朦胧的月色，昏黄的、暧昧不清的路灯光，将我和Liam两个人绕在一起的影子给拉得很长、很长，长得几乎涵盖尽了我们的一生，一直蔓延到远方无声的、浩浩荡荡的夜色寂寥。

他冲我挑逗似地伸了伸舌头。

我吻了他。

满嘴都是铁锈的味道。

Liam Gallagher，你这个疯子。

我丢下这句话，转身逃跑了。

那天我破天荒地一个人在外面待了很久，试图让自己冷静下来，但并没有什么用处。是，我早就猜到他是Sally了。那么蹩脚的信，字迹歪歪扭扭和堆积成山的语法错误，漏洞百出，有点熟悉的装腔弄调，天马行空的想象，一点也不细腻柔软的心思。所有的线索都指向他，Liam Gallagher，笨蛋一个，但谁又能说我不是心甘情愿地被他骗的呢？

最终我还是得回到那个熟悉的房间里，还是得和我那讨人厌的兄弟共处一室。他看上去酒已经完全醒了，愣愣地坐在床上，从我进门开始目光就一直没有从我身上移开。我始终克制着不去理睬他，其实我并没有多么喜欢Sally，但我讨厌Liam的所作所为，讨厌他装神弄鬼地骗我，亦或只是我不知道该怎么去面对他，怎么面对这份突如其来如火山般爆发的毫不稳定的感情。难道要装作是什么都没发生过？我不知道，思绪如同一团乱麻。

Liam躺在床上，时不时闷哼几声，听上去很是痛苦的样子。我想我到底还是舍不得他，看他怏怏的心就软下来，叹口气问他：……还好么？

他不回答，我不依不挠地接着问：到底怎么样，回答我一下，他还是不理睬我继续哼哼。最后我干脆用手把他脸扳过来正朝着我，他龇牙咧嘴说，草你轻点啊，疼死了，你这x下手怎么这么重。我说你别贫了，我好歹没忍心对你的漂亮脸蛋下狠手，知足吧，他瞪我一眼：你还好意思说？

我用一种不容拒绝的口气跟他道：把伤露出来给我看看。

他像个炸毛的猫儿一样跳起来：凭什么呀！

我摸摸他的头给他顺毛：乖啦，对不起。

他马上皮球似的泄了气，温温吞吞地说，哦，然后把衣服撩起来给我看。他身上有好几大块不成样子的淤青，都是被我给揍的。我有点后悔了。

我向他道歉，他很不屑哼了哼：你现在倒肯道歉了？

我点头，语气十分诚恳：是是。

他说：那你要怎么赔偿我啊。

我愣了。这精明得要死的家伙，怎么一套一套的。我说，刚被我揍过还敢敲诈我？信不信我再揍你。

他理直气壮：你舍得吗？

我理所当然地点点头说，当然啊，有什么不舍得的。

他幽怨的目光飘过来粘在我身上：你没有心，好无情，信不信我告诉咱妈去！

我敲敲他的脑袋：真是的，明明是你先不讲理好吗？搅黄我约会的混蛋。

他开始撒泼打滚耍无赖：可你还亲我了！

我连忙捂住他的嘴妥协说，好吧好吧，x你的。

我怎么偏偏爱上了这么一个家伙。

我从床头柜的角落里找出药膏来要给他涂，这家伙还嫌弃药膏味道难闻，皱着一张脸说：别过来，我才不要涂这玩意儿，臭死了。

我好声好气地同他讲：手拿开，我帮你涂。

我的指尖是凉的，药膏也是凉的，两样东西叠加在一起，像是薄荷一样带着清洁的凉意。Liam的身体轻颤一下，耳朵尖红得像是黄昏时的云霞在燃烧，半是害羞半是敏感，却又让我着迷，让我沉沦，让我深陷其中、无法自拔。月光下他的睫毛被映照得浓密而纤长，像一千匹沉睡的波斯小马。他的腰身滚烫得可以融化万千积雪，我不由自主地抚上那里，循着上天的旨意，终于得以窥见爱神的真容。

年少的Liam像是热烈的火焰，永无止境地灼烧、灼烧，不留余力，任何挡在他面前的人或事物都会被他碾碎或点燃，最终成为飞舞的灰烬与尘埃，而他毫不在乎，他只管迈开大步前进，走起路来像是云端漫步的神祇。此刻他躺在我的身边，床铺柔软得像云。我突然心血来潮地问他：你知道dreamboat是什么意思吗？

他盯着自己的手漫不经心地说，不知道。方舟吗？

好吧，我说，这不重要。

重要的是我已经找到了我的dreamboat。

他看了我一会儿，突然坐起身来，却又因为牵扯到伤口而吃痛，眼看着要跌下去，我眼疾手快一把把他捞进了怀里。他看上去很不开心，声音闷闷的：你他x的是在欺负我英语不好么，到底什么意思？

真是个一点浪漫细胞都没有的笨蛋。

梦中情人的意思，我说。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾灵感来自于《Dream Boat》这首歌在网易云音乐下的一条评论


End file.
